pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tipttt/Archive 1
Welcome to PvX! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:59, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Blanking pages is not allowed. If you want to delete your own build, please add the tag instead. 10:32, 14 August 2008 (EDT) and am i alowed to delete the builds on my prtofile n the quotes i dont liek on this page?--Tipttt 21:00, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :No you're not. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Build tags Please don't put them in your userspace =p (otherwise your userpage shows up in said category etc.). I removed it, i hope you don't mine. If you look around i'm sure you could find a fake build tag to use =). PheNaxKian Sysop 17:13, 8 October 2008 (EDT) i just liek to use copy-paste on those so i dont need to search for them everytime i need them ill place them back n place spaces between the letters.--Tipttt 17:15, 8 October 2008 (EDT) btw, is there anyone who could place the characterdesrtiption code here( ) thx.--Tipttt 17:18, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Talk pages You cannot blank them as per PvX:ARCHIVE sorry. You can however archive outdated discussions. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:33, 20 November 2008 (EST) This guy is frekin awsome, make moar builds w/ ur creative names [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) thx dude--Tipttt 19:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :u also get an X for innovation rating on ur userboxes, most creative ones i seen, unlike the boring ones everyone else has [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) This user should lrn2grmmr/spll. However, the fact that you even know who the Cranberries are gets you 10 cool points, redeemable only should the world end in 2012. Also, you should meet our admins. They are extra friendly for the most part, just avoid the big bad wolf unless you have something civil to discuss. ··· Danny Pew '' 22:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :wot? this is pvx. we're never civil--TahiriVeila 22:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC) the only admins i had interraction with really suck. but they were not on pvx. in fact, i never met an admin on pvx--Tipttt 11:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Two of them have already posted on your talk :> --'-Chaos-' 12:33, September 16, 2009 (UTC) a new person to troll? except you seem alright. --'Angelus' 13:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :who and on wich of my talk?--Tipttt 21:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) oh, nvm, i didnt remember i had interactions with admins. when i do, i usually get banned.--Tipttt 21:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) User:Chaos Messenger/Indenting ^--'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :/wave, please don't remove any text from your talk as per PvX:ARCHIVE. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::who are you and what does all that emans anyway?--Tipttt 11:49, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::The "indenting" thing means that don't just post a new comment, add colons before it so people see who it answered to. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Like this. Click edit to see how it's done. And to answer the last question, it doesn't really matter who people are on PvX unless a terribad player comes out of nowhere to flame your GvG build, but seeing as you don't do that stuff it won't matter. I'm just an OCD emofag who edits around here and stuff, but I know my bsns. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) How can anyone be that dumb? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Build:E/any RA Thunderclap this is how you do it tbh. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) very useful, thanks for posting. Constuctive criticism: believe it or not, people have genuinely been trying to help you quite a lot. Much much more than in the past when new people come putting builds up. Realize that when we're saying "such n such is bad" it's because we genuinely are trying to inform the user of the case. In the future, don't get upset when someone says something that you didn't create (ie: skills/bars) is bad, it was the people who made it bad that are bad. And that is an encouraging thought. Take things with a grain of salt, take a step back and detach yourself from a build you post on the wiki, and take suggestions into noble consideration.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 23:32, October 8, 2009 (UTC) only things i remember are: "fire is waay better than air" and "air is only good for blind" i dont believe thats the best people can do. :Fire does better damage than Air in any PvP circumstance, that's very easily proven. Air, however, plays a better utility role with Blind, Cracked armor, spike assist, KD's, etc. But really, if damage is your goal, you should not be running Air as other attributes are going to outclass it every time. That's simply the way GW works right now. -- 23:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::air is for spiking a single character, fire pumps damage more often. if you enjoy using the build, that's fine, but it won't be kept on the build space because this is a community and this has been the opinion of it since all the air eles in general pvp were archived and deleted--Relyk 23:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Also most users here (if not all) had there first builds trashed...so don't take it to heart--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:57, October 8, 2009 (UTC) im happy and have pretty long hair. :But don't be a total shitter and not sign with ~~~~--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::you ''dont have to sign your own talk page, it's just polite--Relyk 00:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't be an ass and fill his head with shit Kyler....fucking sign--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, and learn to indent right so you don't look like a bigger retard. 00:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) indent means nothing, im sure of it. :Of course it doesn't, if you're a faggot. Real men take care of their colons (pun not initially intended, but still pretty terrible). -- 03:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Could you imagine reading this talk page with all text being below eachother? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 06:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) maybe you didnt notice, but texts are pretty much always below each other.--Tipttt 12:20, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Signing your comments I know you know how to sign comments on talk pages, so start doing it, from now. Misery Says Moo 08:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Could you also please tell him to indent, as I'm sure it'll have more weight if an admin tells him to? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't really care about indenting. Misery Says Moo 10:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Misery Mc Amusing, in fact. Owell. Tipttt, just indent, damnit. You can just doubleclick the colons, copypaste, add one more, and typetype. Otherwise I will become a mean and unfriendly bitch, and you'll just in general receive a better response from people, something which you are whining about all the time, when in fact you're ignoring the response you get. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC) do you really think people hate me because i dont indent? is that really so painful to see people that dont indent? i dont even understand what is indenting as i didnt read the page and i dont want to waste time undewrstanding your description of indenting. :Indenting is srs--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::<3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :<3--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) <3--'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) do you really think people hate me because i dont indent? is that really so painful to see people that dont indent? i dont even understand what is indenting as i didnt read the page and i dont want to waste time undewrstanding your description of indenting.--Tipttt 12:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) if you know that the answer is below the question, how can you find difficult to follow? come on. --Tipttt 14:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) "Ikimono, I disagree tbh, Frenzy is very necessary on a warrior. Frosty, no, Griffon's is terribad, gtfo. Is someone up for trying out my Quicksand/Famine around 5pm GMT? Lau, put a pupu on my page -Chaos" "I'm available around 6pm - Danny" "Griffon is actually quite good on a hammer war, but you have better skills to use. -Frosty" "Chaos, do it yourself tbh, I'm too lazy -Athrun Feya" "Lau @ mean and boring friend =/ -Chaos" "Chaos, don't be bad, real men use prage, and I have a beard - Ikimono" "Lau, but I'm too lazy too ;o -Chaos" "Why should I indent? -Tipttt" "Because it eases following the discussion? Maybe? -Danny" "Ikimono, make real arguments please -Chaos" Compare to: :"Ikimono, I disagree tbh, Frenzy is very necessary on a warrior. -Chaos" ::"Chaos, don't be bad, real men use prage, and I have a beard - Ikimono" :::"Ikimono, make real arguments please -Chaos" Frosty, no, Griffon's is terribad, gtfo. -Chaos" :"Griffon is actually quite good on a hammer war, but you have better skills to use. -Frosty" Is someone up for trying out my Quicksand/Famine around 5pm GMT? -Chaos :"I'm available around 6pm - Danny" :::::::Lau, put a pupu on my page -Chaos" :::::::"Chaos, do it yourself tbh, I'm too lazy -Athrun Feya" ::::::::"Lau, but I'm too lazy too ;o -Chaos" :::::::::"Lau @ mean and boring friend =/ -Chaos" "Why should I indent? -Tipttt" :"Because it eases following the discussion? Maybe? -Danny" "But I'm too dumb and bad to click a link -Tipttt" :"gtfo faggot -Chaos" Lol? Compare to doing it right? I might've messed up somewhere. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) i understand nothing of the conversation youve put in eithe5r way and i dont think i dumb just because dont need thast indent thing ans i dont really care about your link since i dont even understand what youve put in anyway and who the fuck are you?--Tipttt 15:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :don't worry about it, indenting is a very complex concept... - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 15:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :See cause he SIGNED you are able to tell who it is....and indenting shows taht I am responding to Tiptt not Athrun. Understand now? Oh and calm down be more caring--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Dude, just fucking indent and people will stop being dicks on your page, k? It's not fucking hard, you knnow hwo to do it. Don't make it difficult for yourself.-- $ɧor₮ talk 16:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) "do you really think people hate me because i dont indent?" Yes. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 17:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) very useul comment and wo are you anywa?--Tipttt 18:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Very useful comment. Who are you anyway? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) get the fuck out if you got nothing useful to say. i dont even know who you are yet.--Tipttt 18:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'm your mum. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 18:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) very mature.--Tipttt 18:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Your mom is quite mature. Oh so mature. FUCKING KIDS. YOU SHOULD ALL GO PLAY WITH GRASS AND EAT DIRT TILL YOU BECOME ADULTS, STUPID CHILDS WHO POLLUTE OUR AIR warning Not indenting your comments is annoying and disrupts the flow of a conversation. Consider this your (one and only) warning. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 18:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) it only disrupts dumb people's mind. if you dont wanna be disrupted by my non-indenting, just get out. nothing is making you stay except yourself.--Tipttt 18:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, Phen. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well he ''is an admin.... - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 18:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :enjoy the ban. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 18:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :maybe you'll learn your leason, its not hard to type one colon. --'Angelus' 19:11, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, that was dumb Tipttt. Misery Says Moo 19:17, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::identing only is for dumb peoples, just get out. oh look at me i'm a rebel so i have to not indent and look like a retard also i don't have to sign :lol, do you wanna get perma banned? --'Angelus' 19:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) you are people with dumb mind, just get out. such a big rebel i am dumb mind people, get out i do no indend i do not sign faggot OH WOW I think you're even dumber than Lukejohnson AND Cupcake, and that's saying A LOT. 19:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :But trolling him is so much fun! (Go look at history). 19:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :he's obv just here to troll and should be perma'd tho (like me! :o). Also, did he circumvent his ban? :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I think Like twice. (220.255.7.171). 19:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) zyke just get out. no u no u ::: Kyler should be banned for a day as well. He was the one that started all this. Sure Tipttt listened to the wrong user and got all this brought on. I know Tipttt is bad an all but still he is new and is a victim of reading bad suggestions for a bad user--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nah tbh, Tipttt caused this himself because he picked the wrong approach to trolling. See below. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Additionally, he's not new. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::He is new to me. So then he deserves everything he gets.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) pospospos :> --Frosty Mc Admin 20:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) pospospos :< WHO CARES IF IM NEW? IM NOT THE DUMB ONE HERE. Hmmm I just read through your userboxes. Tipttt, tbh, there are other ways of trolling on PvX than efficiently annoying the shit out of everyone by not indenting. Tho it works, you're gonna get banned, and that means you get less fun out of PvX. Vandalism is also not supported too often, as it also results in dumb bans and your "hard" work will be reverted (see how I sneakily removed all colons from this page in an act of well-timed vandalism). Rather start breaching PvX:NPA, and tbh, we do indeed have admins that answer to insults, you just have to have a different approach than saying that people who indent are stupid. Also, learn to pick the right admins. Phen will just revert you, Misery will answer with sarcasm, dunno about Frosty, but he will prolly say something nice then ban you. Big will likely flame you and ban you, so gogo proxy. We have (had) much better trolls than you. If you're an actually good player, you can get status by being good, then basically have full hands to troll and flame everyone because you're better than them. If not, first learn how to edit properly, then start flaming around on talk pages, circlejerk some, and pick a few people to spam hearts and stuff to. It makes you like the rest of us, which ofc is very very doomed, but atleast it's much more amusinggggggggggggg. You'd be surprised how much fun PvX can be without directly breaking policies. /wave, your trolling has my blessings, and gtfo <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) With dearest regards I've looked over your comments on this site, and for the most part they contain horrible grammar structure and numerous spelling errors. The way you phrase things really shows how you are as a person. But I believe there is room for improvement in everyone, so if you don't mind, please take a look at these articles: * English Grammar - This is an excellent article about the English language that I think will help you quite a bit in brushing up the way you phrase your sentences. * Spelling - lrn2doit. Once you have thoroughly read through those articles and have an extensive understanding of the English language, please refer to the following articles: * Logic - Your arguments thus far have been (understandably) incorrect. To help you make coherent arguments with valid points, please read this article. Now that your done that, please read this (this is the last thing you will ever have to read): * The Secret To Success - do it. With love, + ℓγssάή 21:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) people with dumb mind just go away :He's doing it on intention, he should just l2troll people who matter. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) lol--Relyk 23:17, October 9, 2009 (UTC) First:to the dumb admin. are you kidding, you fucking low life who writes a bio for a guld wars character? YOU FIND DISTURBING THAT I DONT INDENT just read from the highest comment downward adn youll undeerstand, DUMBASS MOTHERFUCKER. and to the other guy that says i cant write: WTF YOU ASS LICKING MORONIC DOUCHEBAG�I SAID I DONT TAKE TIME TO CORRECT�I DONT CARE IF I MAKE MISTAKES AND AS LONG AS YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I WRITE YOU SHOULD JUST READ AND GET OUT IF YOU GOT NOTHING INTELLIGENT TO SAY. AS YOU SHOULD HAVE NOTICED, SO BRILLIANT THAT YOU ARE, EVERYTIME I MAKE A TYPO THE LETTERS ARE OR MISSING OR RIGHT NEXT TO THE LETTER BEFORE OR AFTER, MOTHERFUCKER. AND I DONT THINK I LACK LOGIC, I JUST CANT REMEMBER EVERYTHING I DO IN GUILD WARS BECAUSE I HAVE OTHER THINGS IN MY LIFE THAN VIDEO GAMES, THATS WHY I DIDNT REMEMBER EVERY SKILL I USED RIGHT AWAY, MOTHERFUCKER. AND I DONT CARE IF ITS USELESS THAT I WRITE IN CAP LOCKS, IN FACT, I DONT CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT LIKE SO JUST GET OUT AND DONT COMMENT ON THIS AND I DONT GIVE THE FAINTEST ANEMIC FUCK IF WHAT I WROTE ABOVE DOESNT MATCH YOUR CRITERAS ABOUT WRITING OR LOGIC, I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE A DUMBASS MOTHERFUCKER AND THAT WHAT YOU WROTE IS COMPLETLY USELESS. AND SINCE WHEN IS SHUTING UP THE SECRET TO SUCCESS? SINCE WHEN DO WE SUCCEED IN LIFE BY SHUTTING UP? IF ITS THE SECRET TO SUCCESS, WHY DONT YOU DO IT? AND THE LRN2DOIT THING MEANS NOTHING, YOU LITTLE PRICKS. :u mad? 1-10. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 22:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :tl;dr. Stop being a faggot or enjoy your ban. --'Oj▲ ' 22:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Like a 12. Life Guardian 22:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::12 might be a bit low, I think it's like over 9000 or something. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 22:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I suggest you take a break from PvX and calm down. None of that shit is worth a rage. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I DON'T INDENT AND MY CAPSLOCK IS BROKEN :Cool story bro. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 22:29, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ���������������������������������������������--Relyk 22:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :That's the most hilarious thing i've read in weeks! - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :im going to find a place to copy and paste this. maybe ill even blow it up, make it a picture, and hang it on my wall. this was one of the most funniest/brilliant things ive witnessed in quite a while. thanks for giving us something to laugh at. we will all embrace your november 10th end of the band. have fun until then my friend --'Angelus' 23:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I think i could probably submit this to failblog and get it front paged.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 23:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::"I DONT THINK I LACK LOGIC"'' is the part that stuck out to me--Relyk 23:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::We should just unban him and let him rage since it's so funny. 23:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) "We should just unban him and let him rage since it's so funny." Please. :) [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:19, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :^--'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Guys, stop trolling. Misery Says Moo 10:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :misery, youre so nice! --'Angelus' 18:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Acting as an admin compensates for Misery not trolling much ;> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) troll trollx100 guys stop trolling srsly. srs bsns talk pages r srs. + ℓγssάή 01:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :misery said no trolling--Relyk 02:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Especially on a banned persons talk page. That's just a low blow. -- Drah 04:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 05:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi If you want to contact an admin while banned, use email. Our emails can be found on PvX:ADMIN. Misery Says Moo 21:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Three Days I can't fucking wait. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 22:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :If he comes back at all, that is. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::damn, you beat me to it. i was just about to come here and say "you come back tomorrow." i'm SO excited for tomorrow. welcome back tipttt. --'Angelus' 00:52, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::MOAR DRAMALAMAS. YAY! 01:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC) yeah, soo... thats it. we kinda lost our momentum...--Tipttt 23:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :it is good to vent once in a while----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::he still doesn't realize this isn't a Word document though--Relyk 23:17, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::when you vent...do you?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) waht is venting? and why are you mentioning the "word document" thing?--Tipttt 00:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Venting = releasing anger, in this context. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:17, 11 November 2009 (UTC) and waht about the "word document" part?--Tipttt 00:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :a reference to your inability to index. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 01:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm weird, I must have always said this wrong. It took me a while to realise it was scarecrow not staircrow, too. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 01:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) and waht is indexing?--Tipttt 01:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :idk but it probably has something to do with not indenting. --Frosty 01:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::comes back a month later, and still doesn't know how to indent. lulz --'Angelus' 01:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, at least he is signing. 01:59, November 11, 2009 (UTC) one month later adn people still care about my not-indenting habits? and waht do you mean "not singing?--Tipttt 03:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :When you press that button that puts --~~~~ next to your text you are signing. Not signing is when you, y'know, don't sign. ☺ Bryan So Baked ☺ 03:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::we're just bored and ur borderline retardation is amusing--Relyk 03:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Shut up fag. Isn't it your bedtime? Shoo ☺ Bryan So Baked ☺ 03:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) i sign... and what do you mean by "borderline retardation"?--Tipttt 03:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :He means you're not quite legally retarded, but almost. But since it was Relyk saying it, don't worry about it. He's mentally retarded himself. ☺ Bryan So Baked ☺ 03:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::If Relyk calls something retarded, then it's retarded even comparing to Relyk, or then Relyk is just plaing wrong. User:Chaos Messenger/Indenting, now, really. Read it through or you'll get banned again. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes listen to the wise Chaos. Also learn to ignore trolls (ones who try and make you vent). Currently Relyk is trolling you. And I am shocked on how well he is doing. Just don't respond to his comments or any troll that is trying to get on your case.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) an admin told me that i didnt get banned for indenting and that i wouldnt be, do i dont care about indenting.--Tipttt 12:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :that's incorrect, i blocked you for not indenting, despite being told (multiple times) to do so. The point still stands, indent your comments or you will be going for another vacation. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I don't remember all the details of that conversation, but I do remember I don't care about indenting. Phenaxkian is another admin and he does. You might want to listen when he tells you to do something. Misery Says Moo 13:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) can i cohse something like an "official admin" to do administration and all taht on my page? and only one admin to be bothered by things i do and dont do on my page?--Tipttt 22:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :no, we're a team of admins, we can disagree (we do quite often), but if one tells you not to do something, don't do it. '''Indent your comments'. I won't say it again. See here if you've forgotten how. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) what is a colon? and can we just call an admin vote here for who cares and who doesnt care about me not indenting? this way, we'd be fixed.--Tipttt 23:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :A colon is a part of the human body that helps you shit. And no, nobody cares. Phen is just a fag. ☺ Bryan So Baked ☺ 23:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) oh, and, by the way, i dont care if people troll on my page, fell free to do so even if i am banned. i've read that above, someone said taht people shouldnt troll on a banned person's talk page and i wanted to tell you that i dont care.--Tipttt 23:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :LOL somehow along the way you have gotten the notion that you make the rules and policies. This is not the case (thank the lords) for you can't even follow a simple rule like adding a : to your comments. No one is this stubbern so I have concluded you are too dumb to own a face. Thank you and consider you page unwatched!! Enjoy your ban.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, X, shut the fuck up. You're not helping his case. You BAWW'd when I trolled that new user and now you're harassing this guy (inb4 he's not new, I know, but he mine as well be). ☺ Bryan So Baked ☺ 01:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :You askin what a colon is just means that you haven't read through any of the links once. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) A New Section Dear people what is the problem with people "trolling" in my talk page? Why do you want everything around you to be like you want it to be? why can't I decide what I want to see in my talk page? do I go do some mess up onj everybody people's talk page because i think they are dumb? no i dont but i could OH YES, I COULD i dont do it because they are not MY talk pages the special thing about my talk page is that it IS MY talk page. If I want my talk page to be edited, it gets edited. if I want messages to stay in my talk page, they stay. You have absolutely no reason to lock my talk page, you know why? because I dont care about waht is written in there. ME. ONLY ME MY talk page. NOT YOURS. If YOU dont like what is on my talk page, nothing is making you stay. I dont believe theer is any virus that will make my talk page pop-up in your faces and tie you to your chair and make you read last messages. See, I insult, I despise and I reject people when they are the first ones to annoy me. The only reason they dont get banned is because "they dont use bad words" And when nice people reply to their arrogancy, they get banned. Just like me. And I don't believe ive put any insult in here, nor did i put anything more arrogant Or unpleasant than what people put on my talk page and build talk pages. Just to tell you that my talk page should be the only place on the website where i can say to people waht i really think. If they are too weak to tolerate insults, they can get out anytime they want. And, phenaxian, dont do as if not-indenting was really disturbing. Nobody is being disturbed by it, you just want me to get banned as many times as i can be just because you didn't like the little part about you in my little message last month. :You sir, are a nigger. Please leave now. Life Guardian 00:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi my name is tipttt and i'm retarded i'm so cool because i dont i de nt so i look like a really big retard. ::tl;dr--Relyk 00:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ya really think i care about indenting? you are the only ones looking like you have a little bubble in your head that goes around and comes back in your forehead telling you "indent" DUMBAG--Mikilindestructible 00:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, if you're banned, talk to an admin on msn (they're listed at PvX:ADMIN) if you want a block lifted. Don't make a new account to circumvent your block. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:44, 14 November 2009 (UTC) Vote on Not Indenting on his own Page Tipttt was reasonable in his request for this, so I am granting it. All admins please decide whether Tipttt should be allowed to not indent on his talk page ONLY (once he comes back from his ban). He would still be indenting everywhere else. Support: # Oppose: #Indenting is how all other wikis I've ever been to have done this, and threading helps organization. Tipttt may not have complex convos going on now, but no one can guarantee it will stay that way. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:19, 14 November 2009 (UTC) #Why would you not want to fucking indent... --Frosty 02:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) #Ease of reading, the fact that we /do/ say you have to indent (frosty's even purposly put it in the edting policy as a result of this). The fact that it may be HIS talk page, but it's EVERYONE'S wiki, so he should comply to the rules everyone else does, despite the fact it's his talk page. I could put more but i think you're getting the idea. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well this section is pretty dumb. Seriously. Misery Says Moo 02:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't think it would get any support votes, but he wanted a vote and didn't flame me while asking. So he's getting one. There won't be any opportunity to complain either way once it's done. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:32, 14 November 2009 (UTC) Out of all userpages this one looks definitely the worst. Also, doesn't that already count as some form of admin majority? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) my userpage looks better than anyone else's--Tipttt 20:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :damn tbh, I meant talk. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) why the "tbh"?--Tipttt 23:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :you are a bad troll :( Thomas Dutch 23:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Because Chaos likes to add random things to his comments. Stfu Brandnoob he's not trolling he's just new to the internets! Pimpstrong ' 23:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) who is new on the internet? and who is the troll? if me, when did i last troll?--Tipttt 23:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :ASL plx [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben..Squint]] 20:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) is that supposed to mean something?--Tipttt 21:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) dear tipttt. i was very sad when Droks left the wiki. i am now very happy that we have you to replace him. thank you for all happy reading wheni look at your talk page. (and this isnt a compliment towards you, the older users will know what im talking about) --'Angelus' 22:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) < if you are talking to me, it would be nice if i was one of those who understands....--Tipttt 22:40, November 16, 2009 (UTC) and iare there any more admins that still have to vote?--Tipttt 00:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think all of them care to vote. As it stands (0-3), you'd better start indenting. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:54, 17 November 2009 (UTC) last time i checked, it was 1-3, where is the "1" gone?--Tipttt 01:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Crow isn't an admin. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:06, 17 November 2009 well, those who come on this page are mostly not admins, so non-admins should be able to vote too.--Tipttt 01:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :kk. 01:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::This is an admin decision, not a user-based decision. They're deciding whether or not to ban you for it. So, if I were you, I'd pay very close attention to the fact that no one has voted in your favor and learn to indent. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:58, 17 November 2009 I voted in my favor. and who are you?--Tipttt 01:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Zyke is not an admin. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:11, 17 November 2009 Tipttt, if all you're going to do is whine about indenting, please leave. If you actually are going to contribute to PvX's buildspace, resume doing so and stop making a bunch of drama over something meant to make the page easier to read. It looks messy without indenting, you don't have anywhere near a convincing argument to not indent, and the Admin vote is currently against you. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:17, 17 November 2009 (UTC) http://pix.motivatedphotos.com/2009/4/27/633764174634680245-successfultrollissuccessful.jpg I'll just leave this here.... Pimpstrong ' 04:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Wuts trollin m8? im not whining, and im certainly not the one that have been complaining about the fact taht i dont indent saying it was "disturbing. and im not the one asking to be banned because of it. i als bet that anybody that never came on any website would have more ease reading through my conversations than anyone else's and would find pretty annoying that on everybody's talk page has its text more and more at the right of the screen.--Tipttt 12:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :ok, now im completely sure you're trollan. --'Oj▲' ' 12:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) sorry of everybody's brain just jams when they see text starting from the left of the screen.--Tipttt 12:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :That's a terrible argument, discussions start from the left. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) yeah, it starts from the left. but is there really something ewrong if everything people write start frot the left of the screen? is everybody here too dumb to understand that if they reaod from up to down, theyll understand? are my quotes and text so hard to read and understand if i dont indent? is indenting necessary for you to understand what i write? are you all THAT dumb?--Tipttt 12:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) fuck you little prick, you wont tell me i have to indent on MY page especially cince the voting is not over.--Tipttt 13:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I've had enough now, no one else is going to vote. So you have 2 choices, indent, or be banned (and that's permanently, or until you can prove you're capable of doing something as simple as pressing a couple of extra keys every time you edit a page). I don't care either way, they both take about as much effort as far as I'm concerned, so it's your choice. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) answer to phenaxkinan well, why would i do any effort if you are not even doing the effort of understandign that this page alwqays reads upside down. even if im banned, it doesnt mean im lazy or stupid, it just means taht you can accept that everything is as you want it to be in your own little world, and since i dont do everything you ask, you dont like me. and dont say im like that. i accepted to start signing my comments. why the unprotection? is he coming back!?! --'Angelus' 16:42, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :He's been unblocked. ----~Short 16:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::osht, since when? just looked through the block log and didnt see it --'Angelus' 16:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::lolwut. it's on rc and top of block. ----~Short 17:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh well, just don't bait him and give him a chance. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::^. And it would be polite of one of you to teach him how to archive :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:06, 1 December 2009